ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Outfits
Outfits are a large part of Lady Gaga's marketing dynamics. Since a young age, she had already started creating her own unique outfits by taking bits and pieces and putting them together. Gaga's outfits are often the center of controversy or discussion because of the head-turning effects. Please note, all fur items are faux. 2008 3432951307 1ce7a0477d.jpg|Latex Jumpsuit (Haus of Gaga) PK-Suit01.png|Poker Face Suit (Haus of Gaga) Maison-martin-margiela-fall-2008-coat.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Maison Martin Margiela) BoGP003.jpg|Molded Top (Haus of Gaga) Origami (White).jpg|Origami Dress (Haus of Gaga) Mike-feeney-shoulder-piece-profile.png|Spring 2008 (Mike Feeney) Antonio-berardi-fall-2008-dress-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Antonio Berardi) MissSixty21-YellowJacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008-09 Miss Sixty Brown-Grey-Jacket2008.jpg 2008-BlackDress.jpg Avalon-oct23-2008.jpg 024-1.jpg Dion Lee Spring 2008 RTW Belted Neoprene Top.jpg|Spring/Summer 2008 (Dion Lee) Konstantina Mittas Spring 2008 RTW Mini Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2008 (Konstantina Mittas) Brian Lichtenberg patchwork leggings.png|(Brian Lichtenberg) Brad Walsh 12-29-08 006.jpg|Custom (Christian Siriano) Camilla Staerk Fall Winter 2008 black dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Camilla Staerk) Commuun Fall Winter 2008 Green organza dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Commuun) AF Vandevorst Fall Winter 2008 Bra and knickers.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (AF Vandevorst) Classic Perfecto Steerhide Leather Motorcycle Jacket 618.jpg|(Schott) 2009 Herve Leger Strapless Bandeau Dress .jpg|"HL2029" (Hervé Léger) 30454 134517073235223 112280945458836 239069 8190637 n.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) David Koma Fall 2009 RTW Halter Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (David Koma) Bubble Dress 1.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) D&G Dolce & Gabbana Cinderella Mini Ball Gown FW 2009.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Lady GaGa Eh Eh Nothing Else I Can Say S.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Vilsbol de Arce Exaggerated Shoulder Bodysuit.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Vilsbol de Arce) jean-charles-de-castelbajac-fall-2009-rtw-kermit-the-frog-jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Paparazzi-Dress.png|(Haus of Gaga) Ashley-isham-spring-2009-dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Ashley Isham) American Idol Dress Sketch 2009.jpg|Custom (Benjamin Cho) Alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) Bernard Chandran SpringSummer 2009.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bernard Chandran) Mark and Estelle Ripped Leggings.png|Ripped Leggings (Mark and Estelle) Balmain Fall Winter 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Balmain) Dolce & Gabanna Fall Winter 2009 RTW.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Gypsy 05 Adela Shoulderless Jumpsuit.png|05 Adela Shoulderless Jumpsuit (Gypsy) Jasmine Di Milo Fall 2009 RTW Butterfly Vest.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jasmine Di Milo) Marc Jacoobs Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 002.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Manish-arora-spring-2009-outfit-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Manish Arora) Manish Fall 2009 RTW.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Manish Arora) Jean Charles De Castlebajac Fall Winter 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 HC Lavender Bodysuit.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Bernard Chandran Spring 2009 RTW Metallic Pant Suit.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bernard Chandran) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Black Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Chanel Fall 2009 RTW Black Button-Front Jacket.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Chanel) Chanel Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Chanel) Balenciaga Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Balenciaga) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 003.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (MUGLER) Marjan Pejoski Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marjan Pejoski) Lie Sang Bong Fall 2009 RTW Metallic Zip-Front Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Lie Sang Bong) Boudicca Spring 2008 HC Embellished Taffeta Jumpsuit.png|Spring/Summer 2008 (Boudicca) Jeremy Scott Fall 2009 RTW Mouse Ears Yellow Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jeremy Scott) Amaya Arzuaga Fall 2009 RTW Ruffle Jacket.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Amaya Arzuaga) Vivienne Westwood Fall 2009RTW Embroidered Sheer Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Vivienne Westwood) Thierry Mugler Spring 1991 RTW Metal Armor Bodysuit.png|Spring/Summer 1991 (Thierry Mugler) Iris Van Herpen Fall 2009 RTW Leather Harness Coat.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Iris van Herpen) Bernard Chandran Fall 2009 RTW Oversize Sleeve Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Bernard Chandran) Bernard Chandran Spring 2009 RTW Split Top Strapless Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bernard Chandran) D&G Organza Butterfly Jersey T-Shirt.png|(Dolce & Gabbana) Tumblr lj5ontVgAy1qbhxv3o1 500.jpg|Fall/Winter 1998 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander-mcqueen-fall-2007-jumpsuit-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander-mcqueen-fall09-43-de-12419593.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) 00380m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Unbenannt-1-142417 XL.jpg|Spring/Summer 1998 Haute Couture (MUGLER) Leop.jpg|Fall/Winter 1995 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Corset.jpg|Fall/Winter 1991 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Thierry-mugler-spring-1991-dress-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Vivienne Westwood Fall 2009 RTW Printed Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Vivienne Westwood) Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 RTW Hoop Skirt.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Raffaele Ascione 2008 RTW Leather Jacket.jpg|2008 Graduate Colloection (Raffaele Ascione) Dolce & Gabbana Fall 2009 RTW Longsleeve Tulle Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Givenchy Fall 2009 RTW Zipped Longsleeve Lace Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Givenchy) 00500m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Givenchy) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2009 RTW Striped Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Hussein Chalayan) Jeremy Scott Spring 2001 RTW Shell Collar Swimsuit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2001 (Jeremy Scott) The Blonds Spring 2009 RTW Metallic Star Corset.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (The Blonds) Holly Russell Blue Jewel Beetle Gown.jpg|2009 Graduate (Holly Russell) Gareth Pugh Fall 2008 RTW Origami Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Gareth Pugh) Christian Dior Spring 2008 Trousers.jpg|Spring/Summer 2008 (Dior) Dolce & Gabbana Spring 2007 RTW Metal Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (Dolce & Gabbana) Ann-Sofie Back Fall 2009 RTW Lace Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Ann-Sofie Back) Gareth Pugh Spring 2007 Wings.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (Gareth Pugh) Maison Martin margiela the Artisanal Collection.jpg|Artisanal Collection (Maison Martin Margiela) Talbot Runhof Spring 2009 RTW Feathered Skirt Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Talbot Runhof) Penkov Spring 2009 RTW Heavy Sleeve Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Penkov) Frankie Morello Spring 2009 RTW Ruffled Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Frankie Morello) Kaviar Gauche Spring 2009 RTW Metallic Top and Pants Ensemble.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Kaviar Gauche) Malene Birger Spring 2009 Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Malene Birger) Acne Spring 2009 RTW Peplum Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Acne) Maison Martin Margiela Spring 2009 HC Longsleeve Bolero.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Maison Martin Margiela) Maison Martin Margiela Spring 2009 Bodysuit.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Maison Martin Margiela) Jeremy Scott and Schott Sping Summer 2009.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Jeremy Scott with Schott) IMG 0666.JPG|(Vava Dudu) 56601499.preview.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Josep Font) Thierry-mugler-spring-2005-corset-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 2005 (Thierry Mugler Pam Hogg Fall 2009 Multi-Colored Jumpsuit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Pam Hogg) Yvonne Lau Graduate Collection.jpg|2009 graduate (Yvonne Lau) Pierre Cardin Spring 2009 Gold Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Pierre Cardin) Ara Jo Bone Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Ara Jo) Ara Jo Hypnosis Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Ara Jo) Bernard Chandran Spring 2009 RTW Zip Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bernard Chandran) House of Blueeyes Fall Winter 2009 Black cape.jpg|(House of Blueeyes) MeetstheQueen2.jpg|Queen Elizabeth I inspired Royal Red Latex Dress (Atsuko Kudo) Marc Jacobs Spring 2010 RTW Silk Ruffle Shorts.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) 00090m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Francesco Scognamiglio Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Francesco Scognamiglio) Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2010 Modified Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Marc Jacobs Spring 2010 RTW Satin Bra and Shirt.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) Orschel-Read Couture Spring 2010 Pants.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Orschel-Read Couture) Alexander-mcqueen-spring-2010-dress-pants.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) 91521877 10.preview.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Mcqueen1.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Diamond Crown and Ensemble 2.jpg|Custom (Franc Fernandez) Benjamin Cho Spring 2005 Polar Bear Faux Fur.jpg|Spring/Summer 2005 (Benjamin Cho) 00190m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Agent Provocateur Love Demi Bra.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Agent Provocateur Love Brief.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) ALEXNOBLEladygagaF.jpg|(Alex Noble) BadRomance2.png|(Haus of Gaga) Rachel Barrett 2009 Silicone Sleeveless Dress.jpg|2009 graduate (Rachael Barrett) Alexander McQueen Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Black Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Dolce & Gabbana Lace Mixe Cotton Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Dolce & Gabbana) Prada Spring 2010 RTW Black Silk and Nylon Organza Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Prada) Prada Sketch.jpg|Custom piece (Prada) Jil Sander Spring 2010 RTW Short Sleeve Lamé Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Jil Sander) Rachael Barrett 2009 RTW Silicone Pocket Dress.jpg|2009 graduate (Rachel Barrett) Rachael Barrett 2009 Silicone and Lace Dress.jpg|2009 graduate (Rachel Barrett) Karl Lagerfeld Spring 2010 RTW Short Sleeve Blouse.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Karl Lagerfeld) Bernard Chandran Spring 2010 RTW Metallic Capelet Top.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Bernard Chandran) Rachael Barrett Silicone Rubber Lace Dress.jpg|2009 graduate (Rachael Barrett) Valentino Spring 2010 RTW Strapless Grey Gown.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Valentino) Valentino Spring 2010 RTW Lemon Silk Organza Strapless Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Valentino) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2010 RTW Striped Trousers.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Hussein Chalayan) Prada Spring 2010 RTW Crystal Overlay Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Prada) Lie Sang Bong Spring 2010 RTW Button-Down Sleeveless Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Lie Sang Bong) Christian Dior Spring 2010 Lace Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Dior) Dolce-Gabbana-Spring-2010-RTW-dolce-and-gabbana-8438055-360-540.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Dolce & Gabbana) Ioannis Dimitrousis Spring 2010 RTW Fishnet Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Ioannis Dimitrousis) Lina Osterman ss10 spiked pants.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Lina Österman) Dress..jpg|Custom piece (Olima) 4.McQueen,Widows2006-7.EL.jpg|Fall/Winter 2006 (Alexander McQueen) AlexanderMcQueen ManifestoOLM.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Alexandermcqueenss2010pantsuit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Tillman Grawe clear top.png|(Tilmann Grawe) Richard Nicoll Fall 2009 RTW Corset Top.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Richard Nicoll) Oscar De La Renta Tulle and Velvet Coat.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Oscar de la Renta) Lie Sang Bong red outfit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Lie Sang Bong) 00210m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Giorgio Armani) Louis Vuitton Sprouse Graffiti Leggings.png|(Louis Vuitton) Viktor & Rolf Spring 2009 RTW Pleated Spin Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Viktor & Rolf) Viktor & Rolf Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Viktor & Rolf) Viktor and Rolf Fall Winter 2009 RTW Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Viktor & Rolf) Viktor & Rolf Spring 2010 RTW Tuxedo Fan Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Viktor & Rolf) UKBR.png|Custom (Lyall Hakaraia) Spring Summer 2010 RTW Maison Martin Margiela Black dress.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Maison Martin Margiela) Maison Martin Margiela Fall 2009 RTW Longsleeve Leather Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Maison Martin Margiela) Maison Martin Margiela FAll 2009 pants.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Maison Martin Margiela) Gemma Slack Spring Summer 2009 RTW black skirt.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Gemma Slack) Gemma Slack Spring Summer 2010 RTW Metal Skirt.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Gemma Slack) Fade Olivier Bobin gown.png|(FADE) Fade Olivier Bobin Blue Gown.png|(FADE) Fade Fall Winter 2007 Black Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2007 (FADE) Gossip Girl Dress Sketch.jpg|Custom (FADE) Brian Lichtenberg Patchwork bodysuit.png|(Brian Lichtenberg) Fall-Winter92-93-NaomiCampbell.jpg|Fall/Winter 1993 Versace Jean Paul Gaultier SS 2010 Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Jean Paul Gaultier) 2010 Olima Rusched Fall 2010 RTW Silk Longsleeve Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Olima) Maison Martin Margiela Spring 2010 Jacket.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Maison Martin Margiela) LadyGagaOprah..jpg|Custom (Olima) Lady Gaga & Oprah.jpg|Custom (Nicolas Petrou) Rachael Barrett 2009 Silicone and Lace Dress.jpg|2009 graduate (Rachael Barrett) Spring Summer 2009 RTW Maison Martin Margiela Black Jacket.png|Summer/Spring 2009 (Maison Martin Margiela) Thierry Mugler Fall 1995 Hat.png|Fall/Winter 1995 RTW Collection (MUGLER) Lady-gaga-making-music-video--large-msg-126815599616.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) TelephoneFashion2.jpg|Custom (Brian Lichtenberg) Chain Sketch.jpg|Custom (Viktor & Rolf) Emilie Pirlot 2009 RTW Mysterious Wonderland Dress.jpg|2009 collection (Emilie Pirlot) jailscene sketch.jpg|Custom (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) TelephoneFashion5.png|(Haus of Gaga) TelephoneFashion4 3.jpg|(Search & Destroy) TelephoneFashion13.png|(Haus of Gaga) Rachael Barrett Custom Rubber silicone dress.jpg|Custom (Rachael Barrett) Grammy Arrival Sketch.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) TMB-Armani01.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) Lady Gaga Grammys.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) Grammys 9.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) 00510m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marc Jacobs) AmfAR.jpg|(Haus of Gaga and Terence Koh) BRIT Awards Sketch.jpg|Custom (Francesco Scognamiglio) Brit Awards 2010.jpg|Custom (Alex Noble) Atsuko Kudo Eden Corsetted Dress.png|(Atsuko Kudo) Vanity1.JPG|(???) RedDrape-TheFame.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) MB LG out.jpg|Custom (Rachael Barrett) MB LG bra.jpg|Custom (Rachael Barrett) BBBFeb21.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) 017-the-fame-org.jpg|(???) Pic06729.jpg|Custom (Prada) Piano.JPG|(Haus of Gaga) MB M out.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Charlie le Mindu) Sacred Hear Monster Ball Alex Noble.png|Custom (Alex Noble) Haus of Gaga Green Bodysuit.png|(Haus of Gaga) MB P out.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) TMB-Armani02.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) MB DITD out.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Money Honey Dublin.JPG|(???) Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Bad Romance dublin.JPG|Custom (Rachael Barrett) Armani Prive Spring 2010 HC Wave Suit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Armani Privé) Maria Francesca Pepe Spring 2010 Chain Trousers.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Maria Francesca Pepe) Gemma Slack Fall 2010 RTW One Sleeve Metallic Bra Cup Top.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Gemma Slack) Giorgi-armani-lady-gaga-monster-ball.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) Mirrored Outfit Sketch.png|Custom (Armani Privé) Pam Hogg Fall 2010 RTW Wool and Leather Ensemble.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Pam Hogg) craig Lawrence Fall 2010 Gold Lace Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Craig Lawrence) Pam Hogg Fall 2010 RTW Bodysuit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Pam Hogg) American Idol Dress Sketch.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) Valentino Spring 2010 HC Colorblock Jacket.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Valentino) Hussein Chalayan Fall 2009 RTW Leather Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Hussein Chalayan) MB T und.jpg|(Atsuko Kudo) MB T bra.jpg|(Atsuko Kudo) 62m.jpg|2010 resort (Chanel) Fanny and Jessy Fall Winter 2010 Floral bomber jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Fanny and Jessy) Tamara Chung Fall 2010 Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Tamara Chung) Charles Youssef Fall 2010 RTW Tuxedo Ensemble.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Charles Youssef) TMB-004.jpg|Custom (Atsuko Kudo) GAGA-SOMARTA-BODYSUIT4.jpg|Fall/Winter 2007 (SOMARTA) Black Fire Dress.jpg|Custom (Yuima Nakazato) SOMARTA 01JFW.preview.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (SOMARTA) Gaga Carpet 06.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Alexander McQueen) GAGAVAN1.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) Givenchy Spring 2010 Couture White Outfit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Givenchy) V Magazine 01.jpg|(Calvin Klein) Louis Vuitton Fall 2010 RTW Strapless Gown.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Louis Vuitton) Agent Provocateur Whip Me Stockings.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Francesco Scognamiglio Stretch Wool Gabardine Trousers.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Francesco Scognamiglio) Jaiden rVa James.png|Custom (Jaiden rVa James) 00320m-1.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Dolce & Gabbana) 00420m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Alexander McQueen) AlejandroFashion91.jpg|(Calvin Klein) AlejandroFashion82.png|Custom (Atsuko Kudo) 79867509.png|Custom (Prada) Lady-gaga-somarta3.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (SOMARTA) CalvinKleinDress2Sketch.jpg|Custom (Calvin Klein) CalvinKleinDress1Sketch.jpg|Custom (Calvin Klein) Norma Kamali Vintage Studded Swimsuit.png|(Norma Kamali) On Aura Tout Vu Fall 2009 HC Embellished Blouse.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (On Aura Tout Vu) On Aura Tout Vu Fall Couture 2009 Jumpsuit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (On Aura Tout Vu) Ingrid Vlasov Shirt.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Ingrid Vlasov) Romain Kremer Fall Winter 2010 High waisted pants.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Romain Kremer) Dolce-and-gabbana-pre-fall-2010-velvet-bolero-jacket-profile.jpg|2010 Pre-fall (Dolce & Gabbana) Marlies Dekkers-Gloria.jpg|(Marlies Dekkers) 00410m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Chanel) IMG 2385.jpg|(Void of Course) TheWhiteTieandTiaraBallSketch.jpg|Custom (Francesco Scognamiglio) On Aura Tout Vu Spring 2005 Body.jpg|Spring/Summer 2005 (On Aura Tout Vu) TheWhiteTieandTiaraBall7.jpg|Custom (Rachael Barrett) 00310m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2006 (Dior) Agent Provocateur Love Thong.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Agent Provocateur Love Cream Bra.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) In NYC.jpg|Custom (Asher Levine) Nobackground.png|Custom (Franc Fernandez) Stephanie Paterek Spring Summer 2010 Bodysuit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2008 (Stephanie Paterek) Asher Levine Strait Jacket.jpg|Custom (Asher Levine) 00020m-1.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Giorgio Armani) The Today Show.jpg|(Emporio Armani) Maison Martin Margiela Spring 2010 RTW Leather Chap Trousers.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Maison Martin Margiela) IMG 1521.jpg|(Void of Course) Stephanie Paterek Spring Summer 2010 Black jewel encrusted bustier.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Stephanie Paterek) VMA 2010 Sketch.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) Meat Dress (Front).jpg|Custom (Franc Fernandez) VPL Spring Summer 2011 RTW Collection.jpg|Spring/summer 2011 (VPL) VPL Fall Winter 2010 Underwear.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (VPL) ThreeASFOUR spring 2011 dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (ThreeASFOUR) Eric Mio Swimsuit.png|(Norma Kamali) Flamingo Dress Runway.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Charlie le Mindu) Ingrid Vlasov Spring 2011 RTW Gown.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Ingrid Vlasov) Francesco Scognamiglio Spring 2011.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Francesco Scognamiglio) Maria Francesca Pepe Spring 2011 Chain dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Maria Francesca Pepe) Amaya Arzuaga Spring 2011 Sheer Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Amaya Arzuaga) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2011 Black and White Outfit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Hussein Chalayan) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2011 RTW White Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Hussein Chalayan) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2011 RTW Pink Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Hussein Chalayan) 00080m.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (YSL) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2011 Outfit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Hussein Chalayan) Maison Martin Margiela Fall 2010 RTW Jacket.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Maison Martin Margiela) Haider Ackermann Spring 2011 RTW Gown.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Haider Ackermann) Haider Ackermann Spring 2011 RTW Blue Gown.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Haider Ackermann) Haider Ackerman Spring 2011 RTW Red and Black Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Haider Ackermann) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 035.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 032.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 029.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 009.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Vuitton-SS-2011-bicolore.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Louis Vuitton) Shopping in Milan.png|Custom (On Aura Tout Vu) 00650m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Chanel) Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png|(Alexander McQueen) Maison Martin Margiela Spring 2010 RTW Leather Jacket.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Maison Martin Margiela) Alexander McQueen Fall 2010 RTW Silk Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Born This Way Jacket.jpg|Custom (Tom Tom and Haus of Gaga) Agent Provocateur Corset.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Bart Hess Slime Outfit.jpg|(Bart Hess) MirrorDress-front-display.JPG|(Daniela Karlinger) Vintage-Jeans-Upclose.jpg|(Beyond Retro) Toon Geboers Fall 2010 Silk Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Toon Geboers) Thierry Mugler Fall 2011 Latex Jacket.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Mugler) versace-spring-2011-rtw-halter-neck.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Versace) 00010m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 027.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) 00300m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Dior) Francesco Scognamiglio Sketch.jpg|Custom (Francesco Scognamiglio) Tex Saverio Spring 2011 Black Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Tex Saverio) Jan Taminiau Fall 2010 Couture Gown.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Jan Taminiau) 2011 Bordelle-spring-2011-elastic-strap-dress-profile.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Bordelle) Agent Provocateur Silk Stockings.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Sally-lapointe-spring-2011-rtw-black-long-dress-mobile-wallpaper.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Sally LaPointe) Norma Kamali Zig Zag Suit.png|(Norma Kamali) American-apparel-flex-fleece-zip-hoody-profile.jpg|(American Apparel) Stained Glass Window Dress.png|(Petra Storrs) Stained Glass Shoulderpiece.png|(Petra Storrs) BTW-MV-LastOutfit2.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 034.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Obey My Demand Bra.jpg|(OMD) Photo-1.JPG|(Stephanie Paterek) Sorcha_O_Raghallaigh_Born_This_Way_dress.jpg|Custom (Sorcha O'Raghallaigh) Atsuko Kudo Custom Nude Latex Suit With Zippers.jpg|Custom (Atsuko Kudo) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 020.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Thierry-mugler-fall-2011-mens-latex-coat-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Francesco Scognamiglio Fall 2010 RTW Green Trousers.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Francesco Scognamiglio) Void of Course Fall 2011 Latex Shirt.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Void of Course) Irina Shaposhnikova 2009 Crystallographica Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Shaposhnikova) Arriving at Grammys 010.png|Custom (Hussein Chalayan) Performing Born This Way at Grammys 003.png|Custom (MUGLER) 1st Televised Acceptance 008.png|Custom (MUGLER) Mugler2011aw02.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) A3b66acae243f655d62f2279de51fb95screen.jpg|(Dinu Bodiciu) Jean Paul Gaultier SS 2011 Couture Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Thierry Mugler Denim Jacket.jpg|Custom (NOBLE for MUGLER) GaGa CondomOutfit2.jpg|(MUGLER and Atsuko Kudo) Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla Bra.png|(Jean Paul Gaultier) Capezio Ultra Soft Stirrup Tight.jpg|(Capezio) Sally FW runway-21.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Sally LaPointe) Gayle King 01.jpg|(Saulo Villela for Adrienne Landau) 11-02-24 The Gayle King Show.jpg|Custom (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 045.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) 00270m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Tree Print Leggings Alexander McQueen.png|(Alexander McQueen) Sally FW runway-20.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Sally LaPointe) Saulo_Villela_for_Adrienne_Landau_red_faux_fur_robe.jpg|(Saulo Villela for Adrienne Landau) 00250m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 042.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 036.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) 00400m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Sally-LaPointe-Lady-Gaga-1.jpg|Custom (Sally LaPointe) Lady Gaga - Judas Music Video Outfits5.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) Lady Gaga - Judas 311.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) Lady Gaga - Judas 355.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) Lady Gaga - Judas 111.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) Lady Gaga - Judas 151.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Christian Lacroix Fall 2008 Couture Bride Gown.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Christian Lacroix) Christian Lacroix Fall 2008 Couture White Dress With Black Vest.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Christian Lacroix) Alex noble gaga judas heart.jpg|Custom (Alex Noble) Lady Gaga - Judas 150.jpg|(Raquel Allegra) Erevos Aether Gaping Void Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Erevos Aether) Custom Iris van Herpen.png|Custom (Iris van Herpen) Mandy Coon Fall 2011 Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Mandy Coon) Custom Made 2011 Sally LaPoint.png|Custom (Sally LaPointe) Gaga on E! news.jpg|Custom (Gareth Pugh) 00180m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Botegga_Venetta_crusie_2011_collection_jacket.png|2012 cruise (Bottega Veneta) Jac Langheim Latex Cropped Jacket.png|Custom (Jac Langheim) Abigail Greydanus Suit Jacket and Harem Pants.png|Custom (Abigail Greydanus) HMS Latex Cropped Top.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (HMS Latex) Sally LaPointe Custom Red Jumpsuit.png|Custom (Sally LaPointe) Christian Cota Spring 2011 Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Christian Cota) Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2008 HC Pleated Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2008 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Christian Lacroix Fall 2011 Mens Waistcoat.jpg|Menswear 2011 (Christian Lacroix) Moschino Fall 2011 RTW Gold Trousers.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Moschino) Alex Noble Black and Gold Bodysuit.png|Custom (Alex Noble) 00140m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (MUGLER) Liz Black Circle Bow Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Liz Black) Alex Noble green cape sketch.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alex Noble) Alex Noble Chest Plate.png|Custom (Alex Noble) Performance Judas2.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) Performance Born This Way2.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) Balmain1.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Balmain) Philip Armstrong Chain Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Philip Armstrong) Void_of_Course_(4).jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Void of Course) IMG 6365.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Void of Course) HMS_Latex.jpg|(HMS Latex) Givenchy Resort 2010 Studded Jacket.jpg|2010 resort (Givenchy) Void of Course for Charlie le Mindu Pregnancy suit.jpg|Custom (Charlie le Mindu) CaféSocietyBra-Marlies-Dekkers.jpg|(Marlies Dekkers) Louis Vuitton Fall 2011 Skirt.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Louis Vuitton) Gareth Pugh Fall 2011 RTW Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Gareth Pugh) 5-18-11 EXTRA Interview.jpg|Custom (Erevos Aether) Haider Ackerman Spring 2011 Oregon Vest.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Haider Ackermann) House of Harlot Odette Mini-Trench Coat.jpg|(House of Harlot) House of Harlot Lynne Skirt.jpg|(House of Harlot) House of Harlot Claire Bra.jpg|(House of Harlot) Jac Langheim Latex Bodysuit.jpg|Custom (Jac Langheim) Custom_Jac_Langheim_cropped_top.png|Custom (Jac Langheim) Lever2.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (LeVer Couture) Christian Lacroix Fall 2001 Couture Jumpsuit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2001 (Christian Lacroix) Christian Lacroix Fall 2001 Couture Veil.jpg|Fall/Winter 2001 (Christian Lacroix) ViktorRolf2.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Viktor & Rolf) MayaHansen.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Maya Hansen) Maya Hansen Queens of Spain Corset.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Maya Hansen) photo_2.JPG|Custom (Mikey Ngo) Atsuko Kudo Leopard Print Latex Jacket.jpg|(Atsuko Kudo) LGsuitMTV2010.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) Atelier-Fall1992.jpg|Fall/Winter 1993 (Versace) Versace-FW92-93-Blouse.jpg|Fall/Winter 1993 (Versace) 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg|Custom (MUGLER) Maison Martin Margiela pre fall 2011 black wool jacket.png|2011 pre-fall (Maison Martin Margiela) Gaga-natalie-lapelosa3-489x400.jpg|Custom (Haus of Gaga X Xzotic Ink) Lydia Delgado Spring 2011 Garden in Love collection dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Lydia Delgado) Lady-gaga-nat-airbrush-jack3-500x375.jpg|Custom (Haus of Gaga X Xzotic Ink) Ryan Jordan SS 12 Python Skirt.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Ryan Jordan) LeVer Couture Sensual Obsession Gown.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (LeVer Couture) Gagagerman1.jpg|Custom (LeVer Couture) Onzie Fall Winter 2011 Bandeau top.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Onzie) versace012.jpg|Fall/Winter 1993 (Versace) 0000330206018.jpg|Fall/Winter 1998 (Versace) Versace-ss-1991.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 (Versace) Soojin Lee Fall 2011 Coat.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Soojin Lee) Louis Vuitton Fall 2011 Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Louis Vuitton) 1991-92.jpg|Fall/Winter 1991 (Versace) Versace_Fall_1991_RTW_Silk_Top.png|Fall/Winter 1992 (Versace) BambinaInItalia.jpg|(Versace) gianni-versace-fall-1991-beaded-top-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 1991 (Versace) Versace Maschere-Front.jpg|(Versace) 110613 Taratata LeavingTheStudios.jpg|(Versace) versace-fall-1991-rtw-crystal-top-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 1991 (Versace) Versace-SS-1991-Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 (Versace) versace-spring-1991-rtw-tights-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 (Versace) Pedro Lourenço Fall 2011 Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Pedro Lourenço) Jun14-XFactor01.jpg|Custom (Charlie le Mindu) Signor Jester Glove Top.jpg|(Signor Jester) Louis Vuitton Spring 2011 Embellished Purple Jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Louis Vuitton) Paul O Grady Charlie le Mindu.png|Custom (Charlie le Mindu) Verscae_Fall_Winter_2001_RTW_Black_dress.png|Fall/Winter 2001 (Versace) Versace Silk-Shirt.jpg|(Versace) Sally-lapointe-jacket.jpg|Custom (Sally LaPointe) Nicola_Pop_Up_Shop_Versace_Much_Music.png|Custom (Versace) gianni-versace-ss-1992-animal-print-jacket-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1992 (Versace) Alexander McQueen the Horn of Plenty Feather Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) Versace-FW91-92.jpg|Fall/Winter 1991 (Versace) gianni-versace-spring-1991-trench-coat-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 (Versace) Valentino AW 2011 Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Valentino) Dummyhead Depaysemen Fall 2011 Suspender Skirt.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Dummyhead Depaysemen) Fanny and Jessy Spring Summer 2011 Eva – Leather Rings Tee.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Fanny and Jessy) Fanny and Jessy Spring Summer 2011 Ines – Pleather Hook Trousers.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Fanny and Jessy) Toga_Fall_2011_Highwaisted_Pants.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Toga) lady_gaga_2011summer_japan_A.jpg|Custom (Christian Dada) Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom01.jpg|Custom (Dog) Camilla and Marc Double Forward Pants.jpg|Pre 2011 (Camilla and Marc) ANREALAGE FW 2007 Outfit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2007 (ANREALAGE) Saphir East Circle Leather Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Saphir East) Roggykei Psycho Blind Dress.jpg|Psycho (Roggykei) Tumblr lngyzhETgd1qm0c6bo1 1280.jpg|Custom (Hatra) Jun28-NHKJapan.jpg|Custom (Sachio Kawasaki) KTZ Spring Summer 2011 Black leather cording dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (KTZ) Phiz Red Graphic Dress.png|(Phiz) Roggykei Psycho Dress.jpg|Psycho (Roggykei) Zana Bayne Leather Harness.jpg|Custom (Zana Bayne) Izuka Emi White Geometric Wear dress.jpg|(Izuka Emi) Tumblr lnou7e544f1qm0c6bo1 500.png|Custom (Sachio Kawasaki) Somarta-ss-2007-angelos-second-skin-bodysuit-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (SOMARTA) Chanel Pre-Fall 2011 Black Dress With White Collar.jpg|2011 pre-fall (Chanel) versace-spring-1992-couture-jacket-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1992 (Versace) gianni-versace-atelier-ss-1992-jacket-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1992 (Versace) Versace-Atelier-FallWinter9293.jpg|Fall/Winter 1993 (Versace) Becky Short Dress.jpg|2011 graduate (Becky Short) Fanny and Jessy SS 2011 Linda Leggings.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Fanny and Jessy) Falguni & Shane Peacock Fall 2011 RTW Gown.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Falguni & Shane Peacock) 257369_191493610903095_166225243429932_549468_4694864_o.jpg|FAT 2011 (House of Etiquette) Agatha Hambi Dress.jpg|2011 degree (Agatha Hambi) VPL Fall Winter 2011 Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Tableaux Vivants for VPL) Atelier-FallWinter-9192.jpg|Fall/Winter 1992 (Versace) gianni-versace-atelier-aw-1991-jacket-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 (Versace) Unicorn-jack-natalie-lapelosa2-500x375.jpg|Custom (Haus of Gaga X Xzotic Ink) gianni-versace-ss-1992-pants-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1992 (Versace) gianni-versace-ss-1992-ensemble-gallery.jpg|Spring/Summer 1992 (Versace) Alexandre Herchcovitch Fall 2011 Outfit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Alexandre Herchcovitch) Phoenix Keating Spring Summer 2011 Organza Skirt.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Phoenix Keating) Phoenix Keating Spring Summer 2011 Net Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Phoenix Keating) Tumblr lo3yaqEHb81qm0c6bo1 500.png|Spring/Summer 1991 (Versace) Phoenix Keating Spring Summer 2011 Harness Skirt.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Phoenix Keating) Anna Leike dress.jpg|2011 graduate (Ania Leike) IRIS-VAN-HERPEN-FALL-2011-HAUTE-COUTURE-PODIUM-008 runway.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Iris van Herpen) house-of-etiquette-lydia-bodysuit-profile.jpg|FAT 2011(House of Etiquette) 229037_181246335261156_166225243429932_480965_6252421_n.jpg|FAT 2011 (House of Etiquette) gianni-versace-print-silk-jacket-profile.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 (Versace) Zeine Malhas Studded Dress.png|2011 graduate (Zeine) Atelier-FallWinter-9192.jpg|Fall/Winter 1992 (Versace) 016m.jpg|2012 resort (Valentino) 267421_10150710914665176_260751060175_19829279_684591_n.jpg|Custom (Versace) 267421_10150710914680176_260751060175_19829280_1273823_n.jpg|Custom (Versace) 267421_10150710914685176_260751060175_19829281_5087767_n.jpg|Custom (Versace) Graeme Armour Fall 2011 RTW Black Leather Outfit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Graeme Armour) Off the Shoulder Lace Fishtail Gown.png|(Norma Kamali) Amen Fashion Viktor and Rolf.png|2011 pre-fall (Viktor & Rolf) Lina Mustafa Oppression Dress.jpg|2011 graduate (Lina Mustafa) Y&I-IX-1.png|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) 286669 10150265739326607 217588146606 8040510 7916877 o.jpg|Custom (Hussein Chalayan) Norma_Kamali_1983_White_Pearl_Dress.png|(Norma Kamali) Y&I-III-1.png|Custom (Jan Taminiau) 289605 10150265736991607 217588146606 8040441 8386781 o.jpg|Custom (Jan Taminiau) Chanel_Fall_2011_RTW_Black_Wide_Trousers.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Chanel) Zana Bayne Custom Leather Harness.jpg|Custom (Zana Bayne) Eddie Gavriilidis ecstasy.jpg|2011 graduate (Eddie Gavriilidis) Eugenia Penta Anzani Dress.png|2011 graduate (Eugenia Penta Anzani) Thierry Mugler Spring Summer 1991 Blue Dress Suit.jpg|Spring/Summer 1991 (MUGLER) Jul26- At 102.7 KIIS FM.jpg|Custom (LeVer Couture) Yves Saint Laurent Fall 2011 RTW White Ensemble.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Yves Saint Laurent) Hussein Chalayan Fall 2009 Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Hussein Chalayan) Dragon_Print_Verscae_pop_up_shop.png|Custom (Versace) Alexander McQueen FW 2011 Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Tom Ford Fall 2011 Lace Evening Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Tom Ford) Salvatore Ferragamo Fall 2011 RTW Houndstooth Print Longsleeve Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Salvatore Ferragamo) Tom Ford Fall 2011 Metallic Lace Cocktail Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Tom Ford) Stéphane Rolland Fall 2011 Jacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Stéphane Rolland) Norma_Kamali_Spring_Summer_2012_studded_bathing_suit.png|(Norma Kamali) versace-fall-2011-rtw-one-shoulder-flower-print-dress-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Versace) 8-12-11 La Maison de Fashion.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Versace) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Versace) Louis Vuitton Fall 2011 RTW Laser-Cut Leather Briefs.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Louis Vuitton) Tom Ford Fall 2011 Velvet Ribbon Belted Capsleeve Guipure Lace Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Tom Ford) Tom Ford Fall 2011 RTW Lace Cape.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Tom Ford) Dior Homme Jacket.jpg|(Dior) Alexandre Vauthier Fall 2011 Ensemble.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Alexandre Vauthier) Versace_Fall_2011_Mens_Suit.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Versace) Sep10-2011-NewYork.jpg|Custom (LeVer Couture) Versace-AW-Atelier-1992-Skirt.jpg|Fall/Winter 1993 (Versace) Atelier Versace Spring 1992 Beaded Top.jpg|Spring/Summer 1992 (Versace) alexander-mcqueen-fall-2011-rtw-long-sleeve-dress-profile.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Valentino Fall 2011 HC Feather Embellished Gown.png|Fall/Winter 2011 haute couture (Valentino) Alexandre Vauthier Fall 2011 HC Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Alexandre Vauthier) Df.jpg|Custom (Versace) Jan Taminiau Fall 2011 Ruched Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Jan Taminiau) VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-3.jpg|Custom (VIVA GLAM) Azzedine Alaïa Fall 2011 Leather Ensemble.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Azzedine Alaïa) John Galliano Spring 2007 Drape Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (John Galliano) Tex Saverio Spring 2011 Knit Gown.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Tex Saverio) Void of Course Spring 2012 Latex & French Chiffon Gown.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Void of Course) Moschino Fall 2011 RTW Black Peplum Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Moschino) 089727-Lady-Gaga-The-Edge-of-Glory-iHeartRadio-Music-Festival-2011.jpg|Custom (Versace) Azzedine Alaia Fall 2011 Ruffle Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Azzedine Alaïa) Viktor & Rolf Resort 2012 Suit.jpg|2012 resort (Viktor & Rolf) Viktor & Rolf Pre-Fall 2011 Feather Shirt.jpg|2011 pre-fall (Viktor & Rolf) Tableaux Vivants Peggy Peplum Skirt.jpg|(Tableaux Vivants) Tableaux Vivants Bowie Jacket.jpg|(Tableaux Vivants) Oscar_De_La_Renta_Pre-Fall_2011_Chiffon_Gown.png|2011 pre-fall (Oscar de la Renta) Simone Rocha Spring 2012 Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Simone Rocha) Atsuko Kudo Spring Summer 2011 Crystal Suit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Atsuko Kudo) Moschino Spring Summer 2012 rtw collection white dress suit.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Moschino) Charlie_Le_Mindu_SS_2012_Hair_Outfit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Charlie le Mindu) Nabil_Nayal_Spring_2012_Ensemble.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Nabil Nayal) Fashion East Maarten Van Der Horst Spring Summer 2012 Suit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Maarten van der Horst) Paco Rabanne Spring 2012 Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Paco Rabanne) MTN 2839429.jpg|Custom (Versace) Gagamrrythenightbedazzler.jpg|Custom (Versace) MTN 2858929.jpg|Custom (Versace) MTN 2827129.jpg|Custom (Atsuko Kudo) MTN-Outfit2.jpg|Custom (Asher Levine) Moschino SS 1993 White Jacket.png|Spring/Summer 1993 (Moschino) Spring_SUmmer_2012_Calvin_Klein_white_outfit.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Calvin Klein) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Double_breasted_redtrench_coat.jpg|(Yves Saint Laurent) Thierry-Mugler-Spring-2012.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (MUGLER) Moschino SS 1993 Jacket.png|Spring/Summer 1993 (Moschino) Bill-Clinton-and-Lady-Gaga.jpg|Custom (MUGLER) Simone Rocha Spring 2012 Green Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Simone Rocha) Richard Nicoll Spring 2012 Organza Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Richard Nicoll) Mandy Coon Spring 2012 Cape.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Mandy Coon) Alexandermcqueenss2012reddress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Alexander McQueen) Stéphane Rolland Spring Summer 2010 Haute Cauture collection black dress.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Stéphane Rolland) Stéphane Rolland Spring Summer 2009 Haute Cauture collection orange dress.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Stéphane Rolland) Fendi Spring Summer 2012 Sheer dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Fendi) Armani-prive-fall-2011-hc-black-velvet-gown-profile.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Giorgio Armani) Valentino Couture Cashmere Coat.png|Vintage (Valentino) Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 02.jpg|(Tom Ford) Martin Grant Spring 2012 Jumpsuit.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Martin Grant) Azzedine Alaïa Fall 2011 Cutout Gown.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Azzedine Alaïa) Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2012 RTW collection blue dress suit.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Francesco Scognomalia Black Dress Spring Summer 2012.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Francesco Scognamiglio) Naeem Khan Resort 2012 Gown.png|2012 resort (Naeem Khan) Stéphane Rolland Spring Summer 2011 Haute Cauture collection white drape dress.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Stéphane Rolland) Azzedine_Alaïa_FAll_2011_Bordeaux_Ensemble.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Azzedine Alaïa) Emanuel Ungaro Spring 2012 Jumpsuit.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Ungaro) Alexandre Herchcovitch Spring Summer 2012 RTW floral blouse.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Alexandre Herchcovitch) Thierry Mugler Spring Summer 2012 RTW collection top.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (MUGLER) Thierry Mugler Spring Summer 2012 RTW collection sequined pants.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (MUGLER) Maison Martin Margiela Black jacket.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Maison Martin Margiela) Maya Hansen Spring 2012 Fringe Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Maya Hansen) Tarun Tahiliani Dress.jpg|(Tarun Tahiliani) Michael Kors Fall 2011 Fur Coat.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Michael Kors) Georgia Hardinge Spring 2012 Jumpsuit.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Georgia Hardinge) Paco+Rabanne+Spring+2012+ilVIFnWtzXal.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Paco Rabanne) Paco+Rabanne+Spring+2012+pndgl6GU2nKl.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Paco Rabanne) Paco-Rabanne-RS12-2389.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Paco Rabanne) Paco-Rabanne-Spring-Fashion-2012-at-Paris-6.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Paco Rabanne) Paco-Rabanne-Spring-Fashion-2012-at-Paris-5.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Paco Rabanne) Sy925b81-550x274.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) AlexanderMcQueen-SPRING2012-Bambi.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Alexander McQueen) Vivienne_Westwood_Gold_Label_Cartwheel_Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Vivienne Westwood) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Halter_Neck_Top.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Yves Saint Laurent) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_RTW_Ruffled_Sleeves_Top.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Yves Saint Laurent) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Ruffle_Skirt.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Yves Saint Laurent) Aquilano.Rimondi Spring 2012 Ensemble.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Aquilano.Rimondi) Osman Spring 2012 RTW Neon Blue dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Osman) Osman Spring 2012 RTW Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Osman) Norma_Kamali_Spring_Summer_2012_black_dress.png|(Norma Kamali) Gucci Spring 2012 RTW Jacket.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Gucci) Roksanda_Ilincic_Spring_2012_RTW_Color_Block_Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Roksanda Ilincic) Burberry Prorsum Spring 2012 RTW Twisted-Detail Skirt.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Burberry Prorsum) Moschino Fall Winter 2011 RTW collection jacket.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Moschino) Moschino Fall Winter 2011 RTW collection.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Moschino) Aqua Python Jumpsuit Spoiled Youth Collection.jpg|(Aqua) Roksanda_Ilincic_Spring_Summer_2012_Fuchsia_Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Roksanda Ilincic) Roksanda_Ilincic_Lantern-Sleeve_Color-block_Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Roksanda Ilincic) Stephane Rolland Fall 2011 Asymmetrical Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Stéphane Rolland) LADY-GAGA-DRESS-SKETCH-620x874.jpg|Custom (Chanel) Huessein Chalayan Spring Summer 2012 RTW Sip collection grey dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Hussein Chalayan) 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 3.jpg|Custom (In-House Atelier) Hogan McLaughlin Spring 2012 Dress.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Hogan McLaughlin) Stéphane Rolland Fall Winter 2011 Haute Cauture collection white dress.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Stéphane Rolland) Stéphane Rolland Spring Summer 2010 Haute Cauture collection black dress 2.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Stéphane Rolland) KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-03.jpg|Custom (Armani Privé) KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-02.jpg|Custom (Versace) Valentino Spring 2012 Ensemble.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Valentino) Maison Martin Margiela Spring 2012 Black leather jacket.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Maison Martin Margiela) 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 1.jpg|Custom (Versace) 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 2.jpg|Custom (Versace) Moschino Fall 2008 Fringe Jumpsuit.png|Fall/Winter 2008 (Moschino) Moschino Spring 2011 RTW Stud Leather Jacket.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Moschino) Thierry Mugler Spring 2012 RTW Jacket.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (MUGLER) Christian_Dada_Spring_Summer_2012_Studded_Vest.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Christian Dada) Dog Harajuku Jacket.jpg|Harajuku (Dog) Christian Dada Spring 2012 Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Christian Dada) Chanel Resort 2012 Black and White Cape.jpg|2012 resort (Chanel) Dog Harajuku Studded Jacket.jpg|Harajuku (Dog) 3-521front.jpg|Fall/Winter 1996 (Chanel) Stéphane Rolland Fall 2009 Jumpsuit.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Stéphane Rolland) Lady-Gaga-Performs-in-Times-Square-on-New-Years-Eve-7-1024x862.jpg|Custom (Versace) Spring2010AtelierVersace7.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Versace) 2012 Stephane Rolland Fall 2010 HC White Mini Dress With Cape.png|Fall/Winter 2010 (Stéphane Rolland) BTWBT-PosterTerryRichardson.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) Hogan McLaughlin custom clear dress.png|Custom (Hogan McLaughlin) 54th Grammy Awards 001.png|Custom (Versace) Sally LaPoint FW 2012 Black Dress.png|Fall/Winter 2012 (Sally LaPointe) Prabal Gurung Fall 2012 RTW Coat.png|Fall/Winter 2012 (Prabal Gurung) Givenchy 2011 menswear collection rott weiler sweater.png|Menswear 2011 (Givenchy) Atelier Versace Spring-Summer-2011.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Versace) 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg|CheapAndChic (Moschino) Calvin Klein Fall Winter 2012 Leather Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Calvin Klein) Calvin Klein Fall Winter 2012 Black jacket and leather skirt.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Calvin Klein) Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-03.jpg|(Armani Privé) Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-04.jpg|(Armani Privé) Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-02.jpg|(Armani Privé) The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 004.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 003.jpg|Custom (Brandon Maxwell) The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 001.jpg|(Versace) The Born This Way Ball Tour Telephone 003.jpg|Custom (Versace) The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 001.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 003.jpg|(Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga) The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 002.jpg|(???) Vintage Pierre Cardin Coat.jpg|Vintage (Pierre Cardin) Charlie Le Mindu Fall 2012 Purple Hair Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Charlie le Mindu) Moschino Fall Winter 2012 RTW Black Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Moschino) Osman Fall Winter 2012 Black one shoulder leather bodice thigh high cut dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Osman) The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 003.jpg|(???) The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 005.jpg|Custom (Moschino) Alpana and Neeraj Fall Winter 2012 White dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Alpana and Neeraj) Versace Fall Winter 2012 Black trench coat.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Versace) Terry Richardson 5-11-12 009.jpg|Fal/Winter 2012 (Guy Laroche) The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 007.jpg|Custom (Christian Dada) Aganovich Fall Winter 2012 White zipped front black sleeved outfit.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Aganovich) Terry Richardson 5-14-12 003.jpg|Custom (99%IS-) 5-15-12 In hotel room 001.jpg|(Chanel) Daisuke Yoshikawa Mirror dress.jpg|Custom (Daisuke Yoshikawa) 5-16-12 Leaving Japan 001.jpg|(Chanel) 5-16-12 Arriving in Taiwan 002.jpg|(Versace) Maison Martin Margiela Fall Winter 2012 Asymmetric color back dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Maison Martin Margiela) Maison Martin Margiela Spring Summer 2009 Black leather disc jacket.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Maison Martin Margiela) The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 007.jpg|Custom (Tex Sevario) 5-23-12 Arriving in Thailand 002.jpg|Custom (Atsuko Kudo) Antonio Berardi Fall 2012 RTW Peplum Dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Antonio Berardi) Category:Fashion